Night Fury Rangers
by Emily Alice
Summary: Kimberly's and Tommy's son, Owen Oliver, finds himself falling for the new girl, Emily. Only thing is someone is after her and it's the orginal ranger's kids time to use the power to save her
1. Chapter 1

Owen Jason Oliver groaned as he heard his alarm clock going off. "Five more minutes." He muttered into his pillow. He heard the laughter of his mother.

"It's time for school now, Owen. School waits for no man, ask your father." She looked around, "Who is still asleep as well." She sighed and returned to their bedroom where her husband, Tommy Oliver, was sound asleep. "Time to get up, Handsome." She nudged him. Nothing. She smirked and pushed him off the bed.

"Ow." He groaned, looking up to see his smiling wife. "Morning Beautiful."

"You have work you know." She leaned down to kiss his forehead but he had other plans. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her down on top of him. He moved over and pinned her down. He smirked and kissed her.

"Can't you guys stop making out? I'm _really_ going to be late in a second!" Owen said as he appeared at their door.

Kimberly and Tommy smirked at each other, "Teenagers."

Kimberly had placed in the Pan Global games, but stopped there because she found out she was pregnant with Owen. She went off to find Tommy because her parents had disowned her for not getting rid of him. She told him the truth, about how the letter was a fake she just wanted him to move on and be happy even if she wasn't. Tommy had taken her back and a few months later they were married.

Tommy and Kimberly had moved to Reefside where Tommy taught science and later became a ranger again. Kira, Conner, Ethan and Trent finished high school and now moved on. Kira and Conner were staying at Reefside in an aparmant together. Kira was going to school for music and Conner opened a soccer camp.

Once word had reached that Kimberly and Tommy moved here there old friends came as well. Jason and Kat came with their son, Jacob. Zack and his wife, Angeal, came with their son Logan. Rocky and Aisha's daughter, Alex, came down with their parents to. All of their childeren were in highschool together. Adam also came down with his new bride, Jill, and their 8 month twins. Hayle and Billy also had a son, Mark.

Tommy started out the door with Owen to see Jacob walking over. Kat and Jason had moved next door to be closer and seeing how Tommy was a teacher they made him take Jacob to school as well. Jacob took after his dad in the looks area, only he had his mom's blond hair. "Hey Owen." He grinned. Tommy smiled to himself, just like Jason and him, Owen and Jake were great friends.

"Gosh, I hate Mondays." Groaned Owen once they were at his locker. Alex, Mark and Logan were there with him and Jake.

"Don't worry, it's almost spring break." Logan grinned.

"Yeah, our parents are going to take us to Angel Grove almost everyday, It's going to be great. Shopping 24'7 with some beach time here and there." Alex grinned. The boys groaned.

"You really need some girl friends." Owen rolled his eyes

"I don't see you having one, Owen." Jake smirked.

"None of us do last time I checked." Logan said.

"Well, if you ask me –" Owen stopped talking when he spoted a person he never seen. She was around 5'3, long pure white hair that stoped right at the waist. She wore a pink tank top and white shorts. She looked around then at a piece of paper in her hand. She walked toward the group. Owen had notice he wasn't the only guy stunned at the new hottie at the school.

"Um, can you move a bit? My locker is right there." She said, pointing toward the locker next to Owen's.

"Oh, sorry." Owen moved out of the way. "So your new?" _Of course she is new, stupid. _He thought to himself.

"Yeah, I just moved here." She smiled weakly. "I'm Emily."

"I'm Owen, these are my friends, Jake, Alex, Logan, and Mark." He pointed each of them out.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you all." Emily nodded.

"Yeah, like wise." Alex said, she looked at the paper in her hand, "Hey, you have gym with me, Jake and Owen, we will walk you." She grinned.

"See you guys later." Owen nodded, and walked with Jake, Alex and Emily to gym.

"Dodge ball today, kids! Girls vs. Boys!" The boys laughed, the girls groaned.

Owen went up against the wall with the others as the girls did the same. Couch blew his wrisle and everyone ran toward the ball. Owen was shocked to find the only girls who went up were Alex and Emily. Emily was fast, she kicked balls back toward the girls, she flipped, cartwheel away from any guy throwing balls at her. Alex caught the balls the guys were throwing at them. She tossed them back, hard, causing some boys to fall back.

Jake went after Alex, and Owen tried for Emily. He didn't want to hurt her or anything. Would it ruin his chance with her? Girls were confusing so he went to get the other girls out. Emily were throwing balls at guys, getting them out none stop. The girls were cheering on Alex and Emily from the side lines. The game was about over, Owen and Jake were left for the boys. Alex and Emily held no balls and the only ones left.

"It's over, ladies." Jake grinned. Alex rolled her eyes, Emily giggled.

"Your right, it is over." She smiled at him. "Toss the ball."

Jake couldn't help but do as she said and tossed the ball at her. Emily caught it then hit Owen after owen was hit the ball hit Jake. Both ended up on the ground. "She got a strong arm." Owen said, trying to get up. Emily was there in a blink of an eye helping him off.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to throw that hard." She frowned.

"It's cool, you should join softball." He laughed, standing up with Jake. She smiled at him, he returned the smile.

Owen started to Science, the class his dad taught. Owen leaned back and put his feet up on his desk. He sat be himself, Jake sat with Alex, Mark and Logan sat together. He use to sit with a guy named Jimmy, but after a burn or two he dropped the class.

"Class, we have a new student. Meet Emily Todd, she is from.. where did you say again?" Dr. O asked her.

"Greece." Emily smiled.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you. You can sit next to Owen." He pointed toward the empty sit. Owen grinned to hide his exciment.

"Great to see you again, I should warn you that I don't take after my dad, I suck at this class." Owen smiled at her. She chuckled.

At the end of class Owen looked at her, "Hey, do you to join me and the others at the cyber café?"

"Um.. I really shouldn't. My dad will want to know where I am.." She bit her lip, "Well, I'm sure he won't mind." She smiled, "I'd love to join you.. and your friends."

"Great, see you then." He nodded and went off to his friends.

Tommy watched Owen and the new girl talking. He shaked his head with a smile. He looked like a love struck teenager, like he did when he saw Kim. Tommy put some paper in his breifcase before walking off to the car. The kids were walking to the café so he didn't have to worry about them. He made his way home. Kimberly's car was out front which was strange because normally she wasn't home before him.

"Kim?" He asked, looking around. Kimberly came running toward him and hugged him tightly with a huge smile on her face. "Kim, what is it? Why are you so happy?"

"Because I'm pregnant!" She smiled brightly. Tommy and Her have been trying to have another baby for years but never had any luck.

"Really? Your sure?" He grinned and kissed her on the lips.

Meanwhile at the café the group sat at their table. Owen was looking around, trying to find Emily who said she'd meet them there. They were all talking till a women ran in screaming, "A girl is being attack by a bunch of monsters!" The group tensed.

"We have to go help her." Alex said, the other nodded. They had known about the Power Rangers since they were kids, they trainned with them. "Leave her alone!" She yelled when they reached a group of what looked like humans with bat wings.

Owen's eyes widen when he saw the girl they were attacking was Emily. "Destory them then grab the girl!" Yelled a strang man who was taller, he looked human beside the dark red eyes and vampire fangs. The others started to fight along side of Emily.

"Know why these guys are after you?" Jake asked during battel. She ignored him and flipped over one and shoved a stake through it's chest.

"Zordon, we have trouble, beam me home, oh, and I have some friends." The others looked at each other, Zordon was the name of their parent's mentor. A robot looked at the others.

"_Ayi Ayi Ayi!_ Zordon, look!" Zordon was a human, or ghost. He was faded and had a light glow to him.

"What is going on?" Jake asked.

"Well, Jacob Scott, it's your turn to become what your parents were, the Power Rangers.

"Princess, it might be best for you to tell them your story." Zordon told her. She sighed.

"Princess?" Owen's eyes widen.

"My name is really Princess Emilien Rosalie Vladimir Todd. My father was the King of the damned, or as your world calls them vampires. We weren't really evil. We didn't harm earth in anyway, we were peaceful people. My father fell in love with my mother who was a human of Earth. Later I was born and our world was over joyed at the new princess. Another rival vampire kingdom, where Prince Damon Salvatore ruled.

The Prince needed a marriage to rule, he needed me." She looked between them all. "My father refused, of course, which caused a war. My father, mother and whole plante was destoried." She closed her eyes, "The Prince still is after me because of my power, He wants a child with some human in it but mostly vampire." She shuddered, "He tried so many times but thanks to Zordon I found a way to get away."

"Now we need your help." Zordon said, "We need new power rangers to protect Princess Emilien at all costs. If she is taken and forced to have a child with The Prince then that child will destory anything, and everything." He turned to Alpha, "it's time." Alpha nodded and grab morpher that almost looked like their parents, "We need Night Fury Rangers."

"Jacob Scott, your mother is pink but your father is Red. You will be the Red Night Fury Ranger." Jason nodded and took his morpher.

"Alex, strong like your father and caring like your mother, You are the Yellow Night Fury Ranger."

"Logan, your father was the Black Ranger and so you will be as well."

"Mark, smart like both parents, you are the Blue Ranger." They took their morphers.

"Last, Owen Oliver. Your mother was the heart of the team as the pink ranger, caring for others and very forgiving. Your Father led the team as the white ranger and so the White Ranger you will be. Make your parents proud, Children."

"Wait, don't we need a pink Ranger?" Zordon turned toward Emily, she nodded.

"Night Fury Rangers Together! PINK NIGHT FURY!" Emily yelled, using her own morpher.

"WHITE NIGHT FURY!" Owen called after her.

"RED NIGHT FURY!" Jake called

"YELLOW NIGHT FURY!" Alex said, a little unsure of what was going to happen.

"BLACK NIGHT FURY!"

"BLUE NIGHT FURY!"

Each of them shifted into what looked like their parents ranger outfits but their helmets looked like a bat.

"What about a green ranger?" Mark asked.

"We don't have time to find one, we will have to wait till it's time for the green ranger to join up." Zordon said.

"They should return home, Zordon." Emily said.

"What about you? Where do you stay?" Owen asked.

"Here." Emily gestured around.

"I think she should have the guest room at my place. My parents were rangers, they'd be happy to help. She'd be safe." Owen said, looking to Zordon. Jake, Mark and Logan all snickered, Alex rolled her eyes and Emily's face turned red.

"Smart idea, White Ranger. Emily, return with Owen, You will have to tell the other parents about what happen here today." They all nodded and Zordon teleported them home.

"Zordon, are you going to tell Emily that her spirted animal is mated to Owen's?" Alpha asked.

"Not yet, Alpha, but soon."

Owen and Emily walked into the house, "Mom? Dad?" He heard sound from upstairs, "Wait here." He made his way up toward his mom and dad's bedroom. He opened the door and eyes widen, He heard his mother's moans and his father's groans as the two laid on the bed under the covers. "PARENT SEX! Gross!" He covered his eyes and tried to walk out, banging into the door.

"Owen?" Kimberly gasped as she pulled away, covering herself with the covers, "I thought you would be gone longer!"

Emily had made her way next to him. She wasn't phased by the two. She nodded, "I'm happy to meet the frist white and Pink Ranger."

"Emily?" Tommy raised an eyebrow, "Owen, why is my new student here and why does she know about the power rangers?"

".Finish up.. get dressed and hurry down." Owen shaked his head and dragged Emily down.

"What were they doing?" Emily asked Owen, confused. Owen's face turned red, "You don't know about sex?" She just blinked at him. "It's.. um.. It's this thing two people do.. when they love each other." He nodded, that worked for now.

"Oh, alright." She nodded slighlty. Tommy and Kimberly were now dresssed and made their way to the livingroom where Emily and Owen waited.

"So who are you?"

Emily sighed and told them everything.


	2. Chapter 2 The Music In Me

Kimberly was helping Emily settle into her new room. She was surprised at what little Earth people knowledge she had. She left her alone for maybe five minutes to try and dress; she needed up putting almost everything, including a pink lace bra, on wrong. She frowned up at Kimberly, "Normally I just wear my ranger outfit, and Alpha helped me get dress for school."

Kimberly chuckled, "It's okay, Sweetie. I'll help you." Kim taught her how to put her own clothes on but if she ever needed help to get her. She showed her how to do her hair and make up in the morning as well. Kim enjoyed having another girl in the house, since it's been Tommy and Owen the boys won out on almost everything.

"Crane, can you explain to me what you were doing with Tommy earlier?" Emily asked. Kim's face turned a light shad of pink.

"Um, Sure." Kim explained to her about kissing, and love. She tried to explain sex the way her mother told her all those years ago.

Tommy watched as Owen kicked a soccer ball on his knee in his room. He then thought Conner and Owen spent way too much time together. Tommy was leaning against the doorframe. "You okay, bud?"

"Um, yeah Dad. I'm just worried about the ranger business and stuff." He shrugged. He didn't add the he was worried about falling in love with the princess of freaking vampires. Hickeys are one thing; bites are a whole other topic.

"Well, try and get some sleep." He ruffled his hair. "I'll see you in the morning." Owen nodded and put the soccer ball away. He flopped into bed and tried to fall asleep.

_In Owens' dream he was at the park, he hear someone clear her throat. He turned to find Emily standing there in a strapless pink gown. She wore a tiara, her white hair curled and when he looked closely at her eyes he noticed they were red. _

_ "Owen-" She started to walk toward him when a group of vampires attacked her. Owen went for his morpher but found it missing. He panicked and started to attack the vampires. Before he knew it he was pinned to the ground. The vampires held Emily in an iron grip. He heard the sound of evil laughter and looked up to see a man who's face was hidden by the shadows. _

_ "You were stupid to thing you could save her from her fate." The man pulled out a sword and he watched as the sword started to come down on him._

"OWEN! WAKE UP!" Owen shot out of bed and fell to the floor.

"Ow!" He looked up to Find Emily in his doorway. "What?"

"Kimberly told me to wake up for school." Emily looked at the shirtless Owen. Owen felt himself blushing; he should have put on actually pj bottoms instead of just going to sleep in his boxers. "Well? Get ready." She said before walking out. Owen grumbled to himself, "Stupid nightmare."

Owen went downstairs once we was finished getting dress. Tommy was reading the paper and drinking his coffee. His mom had made pancakes with chocolate chips. Owen grabbed one with his hands just to have Kim whack his hand. "What is it? Cause Owen as much pain possible day?"

"Owen, we don't want Emily to watch you like a pig or she might thing that's how earth people eat."

"She is part vampire, do they even eat?"

"Yes, we do." Owen looked up to find Emily by the door. She wore short jeans with a pink top. Her hair was pulled back with a pink headband. "Normally a full vampire only needs little food but I /am/ half human and would die without food."

"Do you drink.. Do you need.."

"Yeah, I need blood. Don't worry your pretty little neck though. Kimberly and I came up with a plan. She made me a lunch with blood in it." She grabbed the paper bag Kim held. "Are you ready to go?" Tommy nodded and went over to Kim. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her cheek.

"See you later, beautiful."

"Have a nice day, Handsome." She kissed him quickly Owen's forehead.

Tommy went into the driver's seat as Jake ran over. "Hey Owen, Uncle Tommy, Emily." He nodded. The boys went into the back and let Emily have shotgun. Emily stared out the window as Owen and Jake talked about the stupid history test. They reached the school in time thanks to Tommy's speeding. Emily pulled her book bag on and made her way to the school. Owen and Jack were making up a failed test during homeroom, Logan was playing some basketball, Alex was cooking in the home economics room as Mark was in the science room.

Emily felt like someone was watching her; she asked her homeroom teacher if she could go to the bathroom, an excuse to walk around is what Owen told her in the way to school. Emily left and walked around the hall when she heard the guitar playing in the room labeled music. She remembered her mother use to always talk about music, she said that was what she missed the must about Earth, that and the French fries. Her mother would always sing to her when she was child.

Emily felt her eyes start to water as she thought of the day Prince Damon attacked her home. She was 12 and her mother ran in and gathered her things. She said that she would be visiting her mother's home planet and Uncle Zordon would be taking care of her. She opened the door to find a teen playing the guitar. He had shaggy blonde hair; he wore jeans and a green t-shirt.

He stopped playing when he saw her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturbed you." She said, "It just.. the music you were playing sounded so lovely."

"Thanks… you play?" He asked.

"A little, my mother taught me how to play chords but I never played a song or anything." She replied sheepishly. He chuckled,

"I could teach you sometime if you want. My name is Darren." He held out his hand. She smiled and took his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Darren. I'm Emily." She said

"You sound like you'd have an amazing voice, you sing?" he asked

"Um, I never tried." She blushed

"Well, let's try." Darren grinned, "Here are the words." He handed her a piece of paper.

Owen finished taking the test and made his way to Emily's homeroom to peak in to see if she was there. He frowned when he saw her seat empty. He went his way through the hall till her heard her laughter. He looked up into the music room, he saw Darren in there with her.

"You really are amazing." He said to her stepping closer.

"Thanks, you're really good at the gaiter." She smiled. The heard the bell rang and started to the door,

"Hey, Em. I was hoping you'd sing that song later at the cyber café with me and my band, our singer bailed and they needed a new band there since Kira left for collage."

"Sure, sounds like fun."

Emily walked out and saw Owen, "Hey Owen, how'd you do on your test?" He just shrugged.

"I think I passed it this time but who knows. Did you have fun with whatever you were doing?" He tried to hide the jealousy in his tone.

"I did, I met a new friend, Darren." She smiled.

"He is a cool dude." He nodded slightly.

"He asked if I could sing at the cyber café today after school.. will you be there?"

"To hear you sing? Of course, I'll get the others to come to." He smiled at her.

"Great! I can hardly wait!" She grinned and they went to class.

"So, my bride to be enjoys music.." Smirked Damon who sat on his throne made of bones and human skin (Gross!). He turned to look over at his right hand man, a werewolf by the name of Lucas. "Luke, created a monster that will sing a song so sweet it will bring her to me."

"Yes, my prince." Lucas bowed before walking to create the monster.

Emily went up on stage, Darren introduce the band and their new singer. Alex, Logan, Mark, and Owen sat at the table.

"_On a Monday, I am waiting  
Tuesday, I am fading  
And by Wednesday, I can't sleep  
Then the phone rings, I hear you  
And the darkness is a clear view  
Cuz you've come to rescue me_

Fall... With you, I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath, I hope it lasts

[Chorus:]  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've known me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me

I am moody, messy  
I get restless, and it's senseless  
How you never seem to care  
When I'm angry, you listen  
When youre happy, it's a mission  
And you wont stop 'til I'm there

Fall... Sometimes I fall so fast  
Well, I hit that bottom  
Crash, you're all I have-" 

Emily stopped singing as the ground started to stake. She froze when she heard a soft voice calling for her. She jumped off stage and started to the door.

"Guys, something's wrong. We got to follow her." Owen said the others agreed and ran out. "Emily!"

"Going somewhere, Rangers?" Owen turned to find a group of vampires and a wolf on two legs.

"Night Fury Time!" Owen and the others pulled out their morphers. "White Night Fury!"

"Yellow Night Fury!"

"Black Night Fury!"

"Blue Night Fury!"

"Owen! Go find Emily! We got this!" Alex said as she fought against the vampires.

"Alright!" Owen started toward where Emily was walking when the werewolf stepped in front of him.

"I don't think so, White Ranger."

"I don't have time for this!" He groaned before he was thrown through the air. He landed on some trashcans. He stood up and started to attack him. Owen fought against the wolf, he was able to jump over him and run to Emily. The monster was ugly and had five mouths. It held a guitar and a microphone. "Emily!" He yelled, and ran toward her. "Snap out of it!"

"White Ranger! Why don't you relax with a little music!" The monster yelled and strummed the guitar. The sound waves sent a sharp pain through Owen's body and sparks flied from his suite.

"I don't think so!" The others ranger joined the battle with their weapons drawn. The aimed their guns at the microphone and Emily blinked.

"What happen?"

"You were under a spell, you're okay now." Owen ran to her side. "C'mon, Em. Let's teach this monsters the power of us rangers." Emily grinned,

"Pink Night Fury!" She pulled out her morpher and morphed.

The better didn't last long after Emily joined. They made their way back to the café, Darren was on stage, and he waved Emily up. "Come on, it's about time we finished." He grinned at her. The band started up, repeating the start of the song. Owen smiled, he watched her sing and he couldn't help but think he was falling in love with the princess. This wasn't good.

'_How do you know everything I'm about to say?  
Am I that obvious?  
And if it's written on my face...  
I hope it never goes away... yeah_

On a Monday, I am waiting  
And by Tuesday, I am fading into your arms...  
So I can breathe

[Chorus:]  
Ohhhhh  
It seems like I can finally rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhhhh  
It's as if you've know me better than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
Ohhhhh  
I love how you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me...' 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Notes: I don't own Power Rangers (don't I wish .). The song is Take Me Or Leave Me by Rent. Enjoy!**_

Compaction Gets the Best of Friends

_By: Emily Alice_

Alex was laughing with Emily as they walked down the hall. Alex dressed in black jeans and a yellow tube top she bought when they went shopping. Emily wore a matching top in pink with white jeans. The two girls were becoming close friends since day one. Alex was happy to have another girl in the group. She stopped when she saw a sign for sign ups for the school musical.

"We should try out!" Alex said, looking to Emily.

"You think?" Emily asked, titling her head at the sign, "It does seem like fun. Like the musical we watched with Kimberly? Rent?"

"Yeah, but it's not rent. The school would never let the drama club do it." She said with an eye roll, "Then it's settled! We both will try out!" Alex signed their names before they went to join the others. "Guys, guess what? Em and I are trying for the musical!"

"To-together?" Mark stumbled.

"Alex...you can get a little...competitive." Logan pointed out.

Alex rolled her eyes, "Oh shut it, and I am not."

"We are best friends, it won't happen." Emily said.

"Whatever you say, girls."

"LOGAN!" The teacher growled as she walked toward them covered in paint. Mrs. _'whale lord'_ Whalen, "Did you do this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but I love you're new look." Logan smirked.

"Mrs Whale Lo-I mean Whalen, Logan was with Mark, Jake and I the whole day. I swear." Owen said.

"Then you can join him in detention today after school." Mrs. Whalen glared at the group and handed each of them a slip before storming off.

"I really meant it when I said I liked the red look on her." He smirked. "She pulls red better then you, Jake."

"Logan, you can explained to my dad why we got detention then." Owen said as he finished his apple. Logan shrugged and reached for Emily's cupcake. Both Owen's and Emily's eyes widen. "Logan! Don't!" It was to late, he bit into the cupcake. Everyone made a disgusted face as blood dripped out of his mouth.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Emily gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Should have warned you ahead of time. I do need blood to live so Kimberly bakes some blood into my food." She shrugged slightly.

"Don't worry, bro. The taste goes away after you down a bottle of soda." Owen said with a nod. Everyone laughed.

Prince Damon sat on his throne and sipped his glass of blood, "Lucas, the boys are leaving the girls all alone. Get rid of the yellow girl and then collect my prize."

"Yes, my Prince. I know just the monsters that will destroy the girl's friendship." He smirked and went to the monster maker. "Jordan, make a monster that will make the girls want to win at any cost."

"Of course, Lord Lucas." He nodded and created the monster.

Alex and Emily were walking across the courtyard to the musical tryouts. The boys were at their detention. They didn't notice the monster coming up behind them. He snapped them and disappeared. Emily and Alex fell down and looked around, "What was that?" Alex said.

Emily shrugged, "Don't know."

The Drama teacher pointed, "Anyone who wishes to try out for one of the leading roles move over there." Both Alex and Emily went over, they glared at each other.

"What do you think you're doing?" They both asked each other at the same time.

"If you must know, I'm going over there to try out and then receive the led female role." Alex said as she flipped her black hair.

"Ha Ha, funny, Alex. _I_ plan on getting the led female role."

"No, I don't think so. I'm also singing Take me or leave me for my tryout song." Alex glared.

"NO! I'm singing it." Emily snapped.

"Both of you girls can sing it." The drama teacher said as she played it. Emily started:

'_Every single day  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say  
"Baby's so sweet"_

_Ever since puberty  
Everybody stares at me  
Boys, girls  
I can't help it baby_

_So be kind  
And don't lose your mind  
Just remember  
That I'm your baby'_

**Take me for what I am  
Who I was meant to be  
**_And if you give a damn_  
_**Take me baby or leave me  
**__Take me baby or leave me_

**A tiger in a cage  
Can never see the sun  
This diva needs her stage  
Baby, let's have fun!**

**You are the one I choose  
Folks would kill to fill your shoes  
You love the limelight too, now baby**

**No way, can I be what I'm not**  
_But hey, don't you want your girl hot_  
**Don't fight, don't lose your head**  
_'Cause every night, who's in your bed _

_**Take me for what I am  
**_**Who I was meant to be**  
_(Who I was meant to be)_

**And if you give a damn**  
_(And if you give a damn ya better)_  
**Take me baby or leave me**  
_(Oh take me baby, take me or leave me)_  
_**Take me baby  
Or leave me**_

_**The girls finished the song with fire in their eyes, "I did it way better." Emily said with a hair flip. **_

"You're joking, Emily. I did." Alex said rolling her eyes. They walked off stage and started different ways.

"MONSTER!" One of the other girls screamed.

Alex and Emily turned to the monster, as the others ran they fought. The monster wasn't alone, a group of vampires with them. Once the others were out of sight they pulled out their morphers, "Pink Night Fury!" Emily called.

"Yellow Night Fury!" Alex yelled. She turned to Emily, " I bet I can beat my group of vampires before you!" She shoved one into the group.

"Dream on, Yellow." She rolled her eyes and spin kicked her group.

Owen's eyes widen when he heard his communicator went off. "All phones off!" Mrs. Whalen yelled. Owen groaned and hit his ignore button. Just like clock work his friend's went off as well. Owen raised his hand,

"Mrs, Whalen, I need to talk to my dad quick."

"To bad, Owen."

"It's impotent, ah, about my low blood sugar." Owen nodded.

"Oh, I wasn't award you had' low blood sugar." She raised an eyebrow.

"I-um, well, yeah." He grumbled. He sucked at lying to a teacher, that was Logan's thing. Then they heard the scream. It was Emily's and Alex's. The guys jumped up and ran out. Alex wasn't even trying to help Emily who was being held capture by a group of vampires. "Alex, help Emily! What are you doing?"

"She said she can handle them herself, so let the little princess deal with it." Alex said as she ran her fingers through her hair. Owen went to go help Emily but was stopped by the monster.

"I don't think so!" Before they could do anything, the monsters and vampires disappeared taking Emily with them.

"Zordon! They taken Emily and Alex is acting strange, we don't know what happen." Owen said into his communicator.

"**Owen, the monster caused Alex and Emily to get overly competitive, I'll teleport you all back to the command center so we can think of our next plan of action." **

"Alright, Zordon." Owen nodded and teleported away with that others.

_**Coming Up Next:**_

"_You'll never get away with this, Damon!" Emily snarled._

"_Of course I will. Why would you want to be with a bunch of humans anyways? What will you're friends think of you when they find out what a cold blood killer you are?" _

_Alex's eyes widen, "OH NO! What have I done?" Alex let her best friend get kidnapped by an evil vampire. "We have to get her back." _

"_I agree." Owen said, he needed to make sure Emily was brought home safely. _

"_You will get close to the princess, new ranger. You will gain her trust then hand her over to Prince Damon. Can you do the task at hand?" Lucas asked the young teen, kneeling in front of him._

"_Yes, Lord Lucas. You will have the princess before the spring fair in Angel Grove is over." He smirked up at him, his eyes shimming green. _


	4. Chapter 5

_**Author's Notes This update was already written so I just updated it with the last one, enjoy. Don't own power rangers but I do own the night furys. :**_

"_You have been chosen by Prince Damon. You will be given unbelievable power, use it to help you bring the princess us to us, Green Ranger." Lucas snarled. "If you fail us I will personally make sure you pay."  
The teen kneeling in front of him smirked, _

"_I will not fail you, My Lord." His eyes simmered green. He stood in his jeans and green wife beater. "I will destroy the rangers and bring you the princess." _

_"Good, now leave." Lucas said with a smirk and the green ranger disappeared into a green light._

Owen woke up from another confusing nightmare. They were about a new green ranger wanting to destroy them. 'Gosh, why did dad have to share his damn story about being an evil green ranger?' Owen thought. He wished they would just go away and he could have at least one night of peace. It was a Saturday, around six in the morning. He grumbled out a curse and rolled out of bed, it's not like he'd be getting back to sleep anytime soon. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and walked to the bathroom.

He opened the backroom door, shocked to find Emily standing in front of the mirror with just a white towel around her dripping wet body. "I, um, sorry. Should have knocked." Owen said, slowly backing up into the wall. He tried to take his eyes off of her but he just couldn't.

"It's fine, what are you doing up?" She asked with a shy smile.

"I could be asking you the same question."

"You're the one who never wakes up around this time." She pointed out then sighed, "If you must know I been having trouble sleeping."

"Bad dreams?" he guessed, she nodded. "I been having them to, thus the reason I'm up. I thought I'd shower and start the day off early. We have a long day today. We were thinking of a picnic at the park with the others and their family." Owen said.

She nodded and walked to the door, "Sounds fun. I'm sorry if I used off all the hot water." She frowned and placed a hand on his chest.

"Ah, it's fine." Owen stumbled, '_I'm going to need a cold shower after seeing you naked anyways._' He leaned toward her, his forehead resting against her own. He wanted to his her soft lips so badly.

"I-I should go." With that, Emily quickly retreated from the bathroom. Owen sighed and started to undress for his shower.

Emily closed the bedroom door with a loud sigh. What was she thinking? Owen was her friend, yet she wanted to do nothing but drink his blood. She also wanted to share her blood with him and mate them together. Her eyes widen at the thought, 'no no no, I won't ever mate.' She sighed and rubbed her temple as she started to have a headache. Before she knew it a memory poured through her head.

_**Flash Back:**_

Young Emily was watching in disgusted as a male and female vampire shared their blood with each other. This was the first mating ritual she had been welcomed to and it was because it was her cousin who was being mated to. She ran to her father and hugged his leg. She looked up at him, "Papa, mama always told me that biting others is bad and sharing blood is a big no-no."

"Those rules are just for you, my sweet." His picked her up with a smile.

"And it is only for the time being. You are too young to understand."

"No no, father. I can understand many things others cannot. After all, I am your daughter." She smiled brightly. He laughed and fixed her tiara on her head. Her white hair was curled for the wedding; she wore a pink flowing dress and even wore white high heels.

"True, very true. When a vampire mates they gain a bound between each other." He explained, "they will share everything, body, mind, and soul. To created the bound they need to exchange blood."

"Oh." Was all the small child said.

"One day, that will be you. You will find that special knight to swipe you off your feet and you will mate." Her father told her.

"Ewwie! I don't think so, Papa. I will never mate." She huffed out and crossed her arms over her chest. That caused some nearby vampires to laugh along with her father.

"King Todd!" A vampire called, running toward the group. Before her eyes she watched the vampire drop to the floor with a stake through his heart.

"I want the girl, Vlad," snarled a voice. Her father glared at the two vampires that were standing by the body. A young teen and an older vampire around her father's age, "If you give her peacefully, your world will not be destroyed." The older one said.

"Leave, Salvatore." He hissed. Emily cried out in pain, all eyes turned to her. She started to sob her head was exploding. Voices, tons of voices were in her head. They were pounding on her mind. She couldn't listen to her father's cries, or anyone. She heard a bird calling to her though she couldn't make it out. "Make it stop! Make it stop!" She cried out, holding her head. She felt uncontrollable power pouring through her veins it hurt.

"Shush, my child." Her father whispered in her ear with a mutter up ancient words she couldn't make out. Then it all stopped, the pain stopped and she felt num inside. "Your human half cannot handle your powers yet. When you are ready, they will come to you."

_**End of Flash Back:**_

Emily let out a sigh and tried her best to forget about what she saw. She didn't understand it anyways. Why had she not remembered that last part? All she remembered was begin of the party, not the end. Her father was powerful she knew that. Was he strong enough to take away her memory? She pulled out a pair of pink shorts and a white top. Hopefully the picnic can take her mind off of things.

Everyone was already at the park. Rocky was cooking as Zack, Billy and Jason helped. The girls were all fusing over Adam's twins. Adam was trying to get in contact with his wife. The Oliver's still weren't here, but of course that didn't surprises anyone. The teens were playing football off to the side when they finally showed up. Right away Emily and Owen went to join the others. Kimberly went over to the girls and smiled at the babies,

"Awe, hey babies. Did you miss Aunt Kimberly?"

Tommy chuckled and went over to the guys, "Hey guys, Miss anything?"

"Other than the girls awing over the kids? Nope." Jason smirked.

"Hey, Jase. We have to come up with a plan to hook our kids up." That caused everyone to laugh.

"Don't must dads not want their teen daughter to 'hook up'?" Zack asked.

"Normally, yep but its Jason kids, won't it be cool if we become in-laws?" Rocky said.

"Speaking of hooking up. Is the reason Emily in your house because Owen hooked up with her and she got kicked out of her house or something?" Zack asked Tommy. Tommy's face paled, he hated keeping the kids being rangers from them but the kids asked him not to tell till they were ready.

"Ah, no, Owen just a friend to her and Kim was friends with her parents down in Florida so we said we'd take her in till they got back from there, um, trip." Tommy said.

"Well, she and Owen look kind of close, like teen Kim and Tommy were."

"Shut up." Tommy grumbled.

The guys called everyone food once it was ready. "Guys, we have something we want to say." Kim said, grinning toward Aisha, Hayley, and Kat. "We are all pregnant!" That caused Rocky to spit out his hamburger. The rest of the guys went pale.

"Do you girls have like a pregnancy pact or something?" Jason asked with his eyes widen. He knew Kat was pregnant but he barely survived the last time all the girls were pregnant.

"Won't it be cool that our kids will all grow up together again? Be in the same grade, possible date one another." Kat said with a smile. Alex and Jake shared a look causing both to blush and look down. Emily bit her bottom lip and slowly backed away as everyone started to talk to one another about the babies.

Emily sighed and sat on swing. Owen noticed she had left and followed, he sat next to her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She tried to smile but just couldn't. She sighed and looked at him, "I just wish I was able to have a brother or sister. My mother always wanted one but she just… she didn't want him or her to go through the war so they waited. They never had the chance to have another child though." She frowned.

"Hey, don't worry. You do have brothers and sisters." He grinned she pointed to Alex, "Right there is your sister, there are your brothers." He pointed toward Jake, Logan, and Mark. "We rangers are a family." He smiled at her.

She leaned over and one arm hugged him, "Thanks you, Owen. You're an amazing friend." She smiled.

"I try." He grinned.

"Vampires!" Jake yelled as they kicked into action. Emily jumped off the swing and ran to the others. A group of vampires plus a giant clock with a wand was there now. The older parents were helping the teens.

"What the hell? I thought we were done with the ranger stuff!" Adam yelled as he defended himself.

"Guys! You need to morph!" Tommy yelled,

"Right!" The teens yelled and pulled out their morphers, they were in for it later. "Red Night Fury!" Jake called

"Yellow Night Fury!" Alex said after him

"Black Night Fury!"

"Blue Night Fury!" Mark added.

"Pink Night Fury!" Emily yelled

"White Night Fury!" Owen joined in last. Now morphed the rangers fought as their parents watched, eyes widen and jaws dropped.

"I think it's time for a trip in the past!" yelled the monster, three portals opened. Emily and Owen were dragged into one, Kimberly and Tommy into the second, last Jake and Alex.

_**Up To Come On 'Trip Into The Past':**_

_"What the hell? Where are we?" Owen asked her. _

_"On my home planet, the question is when." Emily replied, casting a glance around as something leaped from the bushes. _

_Tommy placed a kiss on her forehead and whispered in her ear, "I remember this day like it was yesterday. It was the day you made me the happiest man on the planet." He grinned at Kim as they watched younger Tommy spinning younger Kim after she agreed to go out with him for the first time._

_"You like her! You like her!" Logan, Mark, and Owen taunted younger Jake. _

_"I do not! We are just friends!" He defended himself_

_"No! You gave her a flower! That's what daddy gives mommy to tell her he loves her!" Owen said. _

_"S-shut up! I don't like Alex like that." Jake grumbled and stormed off._


	5. Chapter 6

_** Author's Notes: Sorry that this story kind of got messed up, I lost up the real chapter four and can't find it now. Here is a recape of what happen**_

_**Alex and Owen Freed Emily but not before Emily ate a human which only Alex knowns about**_

_**Jake tells his parents that he as feelings for Alex but doesn't want to ruin their friendship**_

_**Enjoy! I don't own the rangers but I do own the kids and the plot!The Song is reflectionby Disney Mulan. **_

Owen groaned as rolled over. He was on the ground in the middle of unfamiler woods. "Emily . . . ? Jake? Alex? Mom? Dad? ANYONE?" He called and froze as the bushes started to move. Immeditly he went into a fighting stance. Before he knew it a gaint wolf size animal was on him.

"DANKE! Off him, now!" Emily damned it as she walked through bushes. "Come here, babe boy." She smiled as the dark fured dog ran toward her. "Who is a silly hellhound?" She giggled as the dog licked her face. "Glad you still rememeber mommy."

"Um, Emily …? Where are we?" He asked, slowly walking toward her.

"_**When **_are we is a better question, Owen." She corrected him as she ran a hand through his fur. "Danke ran off a day before my home was destoried." She whispered sadly. Then her eyes widen. "Owen! We can stop it from happening! We can save my parents! If we are really in the past then-"

"Then we can't change what happen." Owen said.

"Who goes there?" A deep voice called.

"That's my dad…" Emily's eyes were widen. "I have to warn him!" She ran toward the voice with Owen following quickly behind. "EMILY!"

"There you two are. We have been waiting." Owen looked up to find a dark haired man with a second horse by him. "Hurry, we don't have much time to return you home."

"You know…" Emily stared at him.

"I always knew, my little one."

"Why don't you do anything?" She cried. "You can save everyone!"

"Because, if I try to save everyone then I'll lose you." Her father replied sadly. "You are our last hope. Now please, let's head to the castle." Owen and Emily looked at each other before mounting on the horse.

Jake and Alex looked around, they were the park still but not in the same time because they saw their younger selves playing. Kid Alex sat alone on the swing with a diasy in her hand. Jake saw him youngerself with Owen, Mark and Logan who were teasing him.

"You like her!" Young Logan grinned.

"I do not!" Young Jake protested with a frown. He then turned away with a slight blush on his face. "Don't tell her, jerks!"

"It's true, flowers are to show your love for one another." Mark said with a nod.

"Yeah, daddy gives them to mommy all the time." Owen said point blankly.

"Jacob and Alex, sitting in a tree!" Logan started as the others quickly joined, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"SHUT UP!" Jake said before storming off over to the kid Alex.

"Jake! Look!" Alex called as she pointed to Time Warp.

"It's over, Rangers! Wait till I destory your youngerselves so I won't have to deal with you in the future!" The clock monsters laughed as he fired a green beam from his staff.

"RED NIGHT FURY!"  
"YELLOW NIGHT FURY!"

Once morphed the two did battle with the mosnter. Jake destracted it as Alex ran to the childern. "Quickly, go find your parents and go home!" The scared little kids quickly nodded and ran. "Let's do this, Jake!" She grinned as the two tagged team the monster.

Owen was walking the halls dressed in an outfit that remind him of Prince Charming from all the disney movies. He needed to blend in with this world which seemed to be trapped into the middle ages. He froze as he heard a young Emily's voice singing.

'_now i see that if i were truely to be myself  
i would break my familys heart' _

He looked in to see a strange sight. A long white hair child wearing a flowing pink dress and tira. She was brushing her hair in the mirror as she kept singing.

'_Who is that girl I see  
staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone i dont know  
some how i can not hide  
who i am, though i've tried  
when will my reflection show who i am inside  
when will my reflection show who i am inside'_

"Who are you?" He froze as the little girl turned to look at him with blood red eyes.

"Um, a friend." Owen said with a small nod. She titled her head at him and giggled.

"A cute friend." She jumped up. "Don't tell them I was singing. Lord Vane doesn't like it when I sing." She said matter-a-factly.

"Well, tell Lord Vane to shove it. You have a lovely voice, Princess." Owen said as he bowed slighlty toward her. She giggled, causing Owen to grin at the sight of the happyness on her face.

"I will, Thank you." She smiled which quickly vanished. "Are you here to take me away? Mama said I was going away for a little."

"No, I'm not here to take you." He said.

"Will I see you again?" She asked when he nodded she ran to her bed. He couldn't help laughing at the sight of the stuff animal collection all on the bed. She picked up a pink phonixe and ran over. "Hold on to this for me! Papa gave it to me and I don't want to lose it." She nodded.

"I will, princess." He said softly. "You should get some rest. Long day a head of you if I am not mistaken." The little Emily nodded as she ran into another room. Owen grinned and wlaked out. He ran right into King Todd. "Your highness." He nodded.

"White Ranger, I must speak to you." He said as he waved his advisers away. "I must know you promise to take care of my daughter, you hear?" He said.

"Of course, Sir. I'd let no harm come to her or let her in the hands of Damon." Owen said.

"No, no, not just that. I must ask more of you. Your spirt animal is bound to her's. You must mate with her, bind your mind and body. Emily should be coming to her power soon, she can't go through it alone." The King told him.

"S-Sir, what does that mean?"  
"I mean, you must exchange blood." He said. "You will be each others, um, wife and husband? That the term you use, Elizabeth told me I believe." Owen's eyes widen.

"No disrespect, but we are only sixteen." Owen said point blank. "And aren't father supose to not want to give their daughter away? Plus shouldn't she be with a prince." He pointed out.

"A Prince is what you are to our people. Your father was ranger royalit, you'd be welcomed in our world with open arm if we were still there."

"Owen!" Emily yelled as she ran out. "We have to leave, now!"

"I'll do it, Sir." Owen said before following Emily. Before they knew it they were pulled through a portal that came out of no where.

Kimberly and Tommy groaned as they fell into a bush. "Ow." He grumbled as he started up when Kimbelry pulled him back down. "Shush." She muttered as she peaked out. A young Tommy and Kimberly were kissing. "Aw, it's our first kiss." She smiled.

"Yeah, I remember it like it was yesterday." Tommy smiled at her. She gave him a look as if saying 'uh huh'. "Really, I say my next question will be cake, ask you to the dance, you turn away, I get nervous , then you turn playfully hit me, you say yes and I pick you up and spin you around." Tommy smirked as the moment replied in front of them.

"So you do remember." She smiled as she leaned up to kiss him. "I love you, handsome."

"I love you to, Beautiful." He kissed her back. Before they knew it a portal apperaed behind them and they were pulled in.

The two landed on the ground of the park, staring up at a pissed off group of former rangers. "Um, hi guys."

"You knew?" Jason yelled. Tommy and Kimbelry both flinched.

"How did we get back?" Owen asked as he rubbed a lump on his head.

"I Guess when Alex and I kicked Time Warps ass we went back?" Jake said with a shrug.

"It seems most likely." Mark said, agreeingly.

"Why didn't anyone tell us?" Aisha asked, looking between everyone. "Alex, we tell each other everything." She frowned at her daughter.

"I'm sorry, Mom." She whispered.

"It's my fault, please don't blame your childern." Emily pleaded. "My name is Princess Emily and I asked for their help." She sighed. "A vampire prince by the name of Damon is trying to force me into a marriage with him. Zordon-"

"Zordon?" Rocky asked, eyes widen.

She gave a shy nod. "Yes, he was keeping me safe."

"You all have a lot to explain. Let's do it later though, I need to go see Adam."

"Where is Adam?" Tommy asked, seeing that Kat was tending to the twins.

"His wife… she died." Aisha said with a sad sigh.

Adam felt like crap. He couldn't believe this. His wife died in a car crash with her friend, Lucy. Lucy was sobbing uncontrolable, she came out unscractch. Adam went over to comforted her when she snapped. "This is your fault! If you two were never married we'd have had a chance!"

"Wait… What?" He asked, confused.

"We weren't just friends, Adam Parker. We were _**lovers!**_" Adam stared blankly. His wife just died and he finds out she was cheating on him with her best friend. Great.

"Adam…?" Tayan asked, dressed in a white lab coat. "I heard about your wife… I'm sorry."

"She always knew you still loved her." Lucy said before walking away.


	6. Chapter 7

_** Author's Notes: Don't own power rangers or anything. The Song is I make them good girls go bad and Get another boyfriend. Enjoy! 3 PS: I'm not sleeping tonight 'cause it's 2 am and I have a hair cut around… 1o so no point. Updates all night xD so they won't be the best because I = no sleep. **_

It was Monday; the gang were all hanging out by their lockers. Logan stopped in the middle of sentence as a new girl walked in. The others turned to see a dark skinned girl with long flowing black hair. She dressed in a tan skirt, white button down and pink sweater with a matching headband. Emily rised an eyebrow at him and nudged him. "Go talk to her." She said.

"I don't even know who the hell she is." Logan said with a face.

"Her name is Nicole, she is a volleyball star as well as staright A student and total do good." Alex said with a grin. "So nothing like you."

"Um, I'm a power ranger." Logan pointed out, "Nothing can be more good then me."

"She is my english class, here." Emily said as she skipped over. Everyone's eyes widen as the two girls right away hit it off. She came back over with the girl's arms linked. "Everyone, Nicole, Nicole, meet the gang. Owen, Alex, Jake, Mark and Logan." She pointed each other with her free hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." She smiled and paused at Logan where her smile grew. Logan was stunned he couldn't even reply. "Um, why don't I catch you guys later? I really need to head off to talk to my teachers. Em, save me a seat at lunch please?"

"Sure, of course." She waved goodbye to her new friend and turned back to the others. "What?" She asked at their confused looks.

"You made her your best friend within… four mintues?" Owen asked.

"It's girl talk, I told her I loved her sweater. She said my shoes were cool. It's pretty simple." Emily told them in a 'duh' tone. Alex just laughed at the boys.

"I trained Emily in high school studies when she slept over Saturday, we also hit boys 101." Alex smirked and bumped hips with her. "Speaking of boys… when was the last time you spoken to Darren?" She grinned.

Emily blushed, "We were going to work on some music after school today." She played with the ends of her hair. Owen felt an ache in his chest. He hated the idea of her hanging with Darren, _alone_. It's not that he didn't trust Darren, he just didn't trust any guys alone with his pink ranger._ 'Owen, snap out of it! She isn't your anything! She is a teammeat, a princess. Who's father just so happen onces you to do her-oh fuck! SHUT UP!'_ Owen hated the stupid voices in his head, they started to give him a head ache.

"You be safe, alright? No going to far away from us. Just in case." Owen added quickly. Emily nodded, though she tried to hid a frown. She wanted him to say something, or do something, that could give her a sign he was jealous. Alex spent a lot of time telling her if a guy you like gets jealous then he wants you. Owen seemed like his normal white ranger leader self.

With a sigh Emily went off when an idea poped into her head. She quickly ran off to find Darren, Alex and Nicole. She found a way to kill two birds with one stone. "Darren! Here is the song. I need you to learn it for after school, can you do it?"

"For you? Of course." He grinned as he looked at the song. He started to say something with eyes widen but she was already gone.

"What do you think the girls wanted?" Jake asked as Owen and Logan took their seats, looking up at the stage.

"I think we have our answer." Owen said with his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Smoke was coming across the stage as Darren started ot sing to the music.

'_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad'  
_

They were stunned that Alex and Nicole came out dressesd in ripped jean shorts and tank tops with leather jackets. Emily came out wearing sunglasses, a short dress and leather jacket in heels. Darren kept on singing as he danced with the girls.

'_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go '_

Emily came up front, running her hands through her hair; playfully messing it up as she danced against Darren. Alex and Nicole's voices backing her up

'_I know your type  
__**(Your type)**__  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
__**(That guy)**__  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control'_

_I make them good girls go bad  
(They don't stand a chance)  
I make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go' _

The guys were all in shock; they weren't sure if it was caused by their sexy dancing, outfits, or they way their voices sounded so great during that song. Emily and Darren's voice was picture perfect together. Owen noticed more had gathered, he tried to stop a growl from coming from his throat. Guys were fanning over the girls, he hated it. He didn't want anyone else getting their grubby little hands on his girl.

"You guys were amazing." Logan jumped on stage and smiled at Nicole. "Didn't know you had it in ya."

"Well, Emily talked me into it. She said you were into this kind of stuff." She blushed slightly.

"Well, I'd like the old you just as much." Logan said. "Want to get a bite to eat?" Just then the beeping went off, "Tomrrow?" He asked a bit shyly.

'Sure." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "See ya later, Logan." She waved. "Bye Darren, Emily, Alex! That was so much fun. Can't wait to help you guys!" She walked off.

"Darren, I'll call you later! Got to jet to." Emily said quickly as she jumped off with the others as they ran to the exits.

They reached the court yard before they had to morph to start fighting. The group of vampires were easy to beat but before they knew it a large crash sound came from behind. They turned to see a green ranger standing by them. "What the…?" Emily started but was cut off by a scream as she was thrown back into the building. The Green ranger pulled out two daggers as he went for her. Thankfully the white ranger was at her side pushing him back with his blade.

"I don't think so." He growled as they started to fight. The Green and White ranger were matched; their dodges and attacks were just as well as the others. The White ranger found an opening and took it. It was a trap. Before he knew it he was slammbed back into hard cold stone. The Pink ranger thought on her feet. She leaped over him and pulled out her bow and arrow. She aimed at the green ranger, she fired shots at him; all missing.

Alex saw that her friend was in need. She pulled out her blaster and fired along side the pink ranger. Luck was on the yellow rangers side as she got a few good hits in before they were flown back. The red ranger quickly helped them as the Black and Blue ranger tried their way with the Green ranger. "Guys, we have to get out of here." The Blue ranger said as he landed on his back.

"We can't give up." The black ranger said.

"Guys, my wrist. I can't move it." Alex said as Jake helped her.

Emily paused, looking between her friends. "Guys, teleport back now." The nodded and in a Black, Blue, Red and Yellow beam they were gone. Emily turned to find the White ranger still at her side. "Owen-"

"You need help." Owen said, "I'm not letting you try this alone." Emily gave a small nod as she closed her eyes. She focused all her mind on stopping the green ranger. Her father tried to teach her a few pointers when they were in the past but they didn't have much time. She open her eyes and pointed to a fallen brick from the building. She threw it with her mind at the Green Ranger.

He was able to move out of the way and fired a few shoots with his own blaster. Owen went to move out of the way as Emily froze them with her mind. "Leave." She demanded, Owen was scared at the tone she used. All the friendlyness and joy in her voice was gone; it was all demionic and cold. Weird enough the green ranger obeyed and disappered.

Meanwhile at the Oliver's house, a freaked out Conner was pacing around as Tommy watched him. "Conner, calm down. What's wrong?" Tommy asked his old student and now good friend.

"Okay, Okay. So I was collecting the trash when I found a postive pregancy test in our bathroom." Conner said with a heavy sigh. He flopped down on the couch and rubbed his temple. "God, Dr. O! I don't know what to do, I love Kira to death, I really do. I want to marry her and everything, but I'm scared to be a father!"

"Hey, hey. It's going to be okay." He patted his shoulder. "As she told you yet?" Conner shook his head, "Let's just wait till it plays out, alright?" he sighed again but nodded.

"Your right as always, Dr. O. How's Kim and the others?"

"Great, great. All great. I really wish they didn't all get pregnant at the same time. Stupid Prencny pact." He grumbled.

"Do they really have one?" Conner asked with eyes widen.

"I don't know, either way it's a bit fishy." Tommy pointed out, it was. All ranger females pregnant at the same time? He was sure they try'd for this. He had no one else to talk to it about right now. Jason was covering the dojo where Owen and Jake with the others should be helping out. Rocky and Aisha were with Adam at his house helping with the twins. Kimberly and Kat took the girls shopping. Hayel was at the café and Billy was at work.

Tommy froze as he turned on the news to find a pink ranger attacking a green ranger with her _mind_. Emily could really do that? He watched as Owen pulled her away and they teleported. A Evil Ranger? This wasn't going to end well.

Coming up Next:

"White Ranger, your time is up." The green ranger laughed evily as he pointed the blaster at him. "Any last words?"

"I have some- Don't piss up the pink ranger!" Emily voice roard from behind as unbelieveable pain shot through the green ranger's body.

"Mark? Mark!" The Pink ranger cried as the blue ranger had yet to move. The monster did something to him, but now mark laid their demorphed and not moving. He looked lifeless, she was glad to see his chest rised but he needed help or he'd die.

"Um, Alex… I have to tell you something.." He whispered as he leaned closer. His lips were hovering over her own.

"un huh…"

"I been in love with you since the day I saw you stand up to those bullies." Then he kissed her.

"Owen-ow! You're hurting me." Emily cried as Owen's grip on her wrist tighten.

"You are mine!" He hissed and his lips claimed her's.


	7. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: This is the missing chapter 4. Stuff in this chapter is needed to know for a future chapter. Sorry I haven't been updating, I been sick with a stomach bug and been throwing up. Updates plus a bonus holiday chapter! **

Emily groaned as she started to come to it. She was trapped in a dark, damp cell with nothing but a single metal-framed bed and a small dresser. With a sigh she went toward the cell door and tried to see if she can make anything out from the dark side of the open. It was to dark to make anything out. "If only you give into your vampire side, you'd be able to see me." The voice came through of the darkness.

"Damon…" She hissed with a glare. She looked toward where the voice came from. He waved his hand, causing the candles in the room to light up. There stood the man whom haunted her dreams for centuries; shoulder's length brown hair with the dark red eyes and a pale compaction. "GO to hell."

"That's not a never nice way to talk to a man who brings you dinner." He chuckled as he turned toward the door, "Lucas, bring the human." Fear shot through Emily's body as she noticed the werewolf pulling an older man, maybe late 30's, into the room. "For your first time it's easy to have one already started." Damon winked at her before biting into the man's neck. Her hand covered the gasp that escaped from her lips as her eyes filled with horror.

"STOP IT!" She cried out. The door of her cell open but before she could act the bloody man was thrown at her and the cage was once again locked. Emily had enough control to ignore the blood, for the time being. She had feed not to long ago and could hold off even though the smell of fresh human blood made all her nervous go mad of hunger. She ripped off the bottom of her shirt and placed it against the man's neck. "It's okay, you'll be okay." Though she truly wasn't sure how it was.

"Love, give _in_ to your desires. All of them, including your one for me." Damon said, smirking cockily. Emily glared at him and rolled her eyes.

"Damon, I have no desire for you nor will I _**ever!**_" She snarled with a red eye, death glare. "I have no feelings but hate toward you, no love, no lust, nothing."

"So what, you prefer that weak white ranger?" Damon glared at her; there was no way he'd lose his key to power but a puny earth boy. Emily just smiled sweetly and said nothing. Of course she did, Owen was caring, sweet, and put others before himself. He was a real man, not a soul-less, life-sucking leech. Damon was a disgrace to vampires, to her people. She would put a stop to it if it were the last thing she did.

Meanwhile, Owen was readying the other rangers. Alex felt terrible for letting the spell take her over. Thankfully, Jake was able to comfort her and making sure she knew it wasn't her fault. Ignoring some side remarks from Logan, the two went for a walk hoping to clear their heads before heading to save Emily. Owen was eerily calm, which worried the gang. They knew from day one Owen had a bad crush on the vamp princess. Zordon was the one who thought of calling his father.

"Bud, you okay?" Tommy asked as he placed a hand on Owen's shoulder. Out of Zordon's requested; he came to talk to his son. They needed the white ranger's head in the clear if they were to pull off the rescues.

"Fine, dad. She is a strong girl and will be fine." Owen said, mostly to himself. He was deeply worried for the safety of their teams pink princess, the girl he feel for at first sights. She was caring, gentle yet tough, sweet but bitchy if needed.

"So was your mom but that didn't stop me from worrying about her when she was kidnapped." Tommy told his son to chuckle. Of course Owen remember his father's bedtime stories about him being the white knight saving his mom. Even though Owen wasn't in fairytales enjoyed his father spin on it, going into detail on how he kicked ass.

"She will be okay, right dad?" He asked softly.

"I think she will have who ever capture her begging for death. I mean, when we were sparing in the basement you seem to have a hard time keeping up with her." Tommy smirked, tensing his son. Owen rolled his eyes.

"Dad, if you want to get with a girl, beating her in combat won't help." Owen grumbled but smiled at his dad.

"Alright, go off and bring your pink ranger home. Make sure you aren't late for dinner or your mom might just kill me." Owen nodded and quickly went to join the other rangers.

Emily wasn't sure if the man was savable any more and she was growing weaker. Her will power to ignore the smell of the blood coming off the man was gone. '_feed… feed… feed' _a voice hummed in her ear. She wanted to scream, tell the voice she was strong and wouldn't but she couldn't. Instead she pressed her lips against his open wound and bit into him.

He had no fight left and didn't struggle. She left his blood flow into her month. She sucked against his suck till there was nothing left, but she didn't have her fill. She licked his neck then the blood off her hands. Reality hit her as she heard the fighting from outside. She looked toward the man to find a limp body of a man staring blankly up at her. She felt like dropping to her knees and crying. She was turning into what her father never wanted her to. She quickly wiped her face off. She couldn't let her friends see her like this.

"Em?" She heard Alex call. The yellow ranger appeared in the room and blasted the lock. She froze at the sight of the body. "Emily…"

"I'll explain you everything, don't tell the others." Emily pleaded to her friend. Alex nodded and quickly guided her out. Emily joined the others and was able to take back her morpher. They teleported home, Emily went over Alex's for a night for another sleepover. She ended up telling everything to Alex, about the man she killed.


	8. Chapter 8 The Purple Ranger

"Damnit, don't let them get her!" Owen yelled but no one could get to her. They were all the busy fighting the vampires as well as trying to avoid the bomb throwing monster. Em was in the grip of Lucas, his werewolf grip keeping her from her morpher.

"Well, I got what I came for. I won't be seeing you again, Rangers-" His voice was cut off as a round of lasers was fired at his back. Emily fell from his grip and turned to find an unknown ranger holding a blaster. She wore a purple armor much like the other girls. Who was she?

"Sorry, Lukie, it won't be happening." She said before firing more. That voice… it sounded so familiar.

"YOU!" The werewolf roared, before anything he disappeared. The purple ranger single handily took down the monster, as the rest of the rangers were able to take down.

"Who are you?" Asked Owen. The purple ranger just turned to Emily and gave a small head bow before jumping into the air and disappearing. "Who was that?" He asked Em. She simply shrugs as she thought to herself. The moves, her voice, it was all too familiar. Lucas knew her and was scared of her. Who was that? Someone from her past, someone who could help her gain her full power.

The next day at school Emily's thoughts were still on the purple ranger. She needed to find her and talk to her. If somehow she could use her full powers she could stop putting her friends in danger. She knew Alex and Owen were worried about her. Alex knew of the man she killed, his missing posters were all over as well as his name being on the news almost ever morning.

"Who's she?" Jake asked both Owen and Emily turned to find a female dressed in a purple tank top, dark ripped jeans and a black leather jacket walking toward them. She took off her sunglass to reveal purple color eyes. Emily felt the world go dark around her once her eyes locked with the purple eyes.

"EMILY!" Owen cried as he caught her before she hit the ground. She heard the stranger speak through her mind, "_Princess…"_ That's when she knew who the purple ranger was.

/Emily's Mind:/

Soon as she awoke she knew where she was. Emily was at the sliver springs from her home. This was where she first met…

"Princess." She turned to find the purple eye women standing behind her. She was dressed in her warrior outfit from the past. She had copped raven black hair and held two swords in each hand.

"Never did I think I'd see you again, Zarya." Emily said to her old friend. "Nor did I think I'd see you fight against your beloved."

"There is so much you do not know, Princess." Zarya sighed. "My only loyalty is to you, to keep you safe like your father asked me to." She could tell by her eyes that she wasn't lying. Could she trust her through? She needed to know her story before judging.

"Then what happen?"

"Look into my mind, Princess. You have the power to see for yourself." Zarya told her. Em bit her bottom lip. "Don't tell me you, the daughter of the great king cannot." The vampire warrior scowled.

"I'll try…" She locked eyes with her; her purple eyes pulled her in. _Emily stood in her father's personal study. Her father sat reading as guards dragged the vampire warrior, her dear friend, to them. "I would have come willingly." She scowled. _

_ "I apologize." He chuckled, "Leave us." Once they were gone his face turned serious. "Zarya, in one year, I will be dead." Her eyes widen in shock. "That's why I need you to take on your rule to protect Emillien."_

_ "Of course, I'll always protect my sister. Even if it costs my own life." Emily was shocked, her sister? Zarya couldn't be. She was a good 20 years older then her._

_ "You and the werewolf, Lucas, have mated." She stepped back, shocked he found out. "you smell of him, I want to know I can trust you. The wolf's father is Damon's right hand man."_

_ "He isn't like him." She swore, "I swear."_

_ "I know he isn't, but he will be. You must leave and stay with him, try and keep him on the path of the light. If he shall choice the wrong path, you will protect her first."_

_ "I will." _

_ "Now, you will disappear from our world, train hard and do not show the truth to her till you controlled the power of the Purple Night Fury Ranger." _

"He was my father. My mother was a vampire who had been friends with since birth. She gave everything to him, even a child that cost her own life. Since I was a baby I raised myself in the woods, only the king knew about me. Then you stumbled on me, dumb luck we became best friends. Every day I knew you were my sister. I gather my strength and finally learned the control I needed. Now I'm here to train you."

"You'll train me? What do I need to do first? How do I wake up?"

"I'll wake you up, but not till we talk. Father talked to you about mating, yes?"

"Yeah, when you bound to someone, you share blood and become connected."

"He gave you a cliff notes version. Seeing how there are no more good vampires, you'll have to be careful and choice a strong human. Not only do you share blood but also you share energy. You could always draw energy from him." She explained. "That energy will be needed to use your powers if you use your powers without restoring your energy you will die."

"Oh. I didn't know that." She admitted sheepishly.

"You will have many powers, to enter dreams, mind control, also to fire energy balls much like my own." The purple ranger smirked before firing a purple energy ball at her. Em dodged and glared. Her sister simply smirked. "With these powers, you will defeat Prince Damon. Though enough talk, I think it's time we woke up." Emily didn't et a chance to ask what she meant, instead she slowly blinked up to Owen's familiar brown eyes.

She looked over and noticed Zarya's smirk. She was tied to a chair in the Oliver household. Kimberly and Kat stood by Emily said, a wet rag on her forehead.

"Okay, now who are you?" Asked Jake.

"Let her go, it's okay. This is Zarya, vampire warrior and my sister." Emily smiled at her newly found sister; she still had family alive which was all she ever wanted.


End file.
